


Penelope's Poems

by starryinkhell



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Other, Poems, Poems for Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryinkhell/pseuds/starryinkhell





	1. Simon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybrainisfried](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mybrainisfried).



Inside has thick air and is dreariest when it’s alive.

 

I'm truly alive when I'm not around the suffocating people society labels as 'normal'.

 

I am alive when I am outside, bathing in golden light.

 

sitting on emerald blades, waiting for the hours to die.

 

I am truly alive when I am alone, for no one to tell me what to do. 

 

I am alive when i am with you, Simon.

 

Because you are the sun, and we are all crashing into you.

 

Alive, alive, alive. 


	2. Baz

He has grown, while you've been here.

You've healed him, instead of made him disappear.

I wanted him to be safe again. 

You made me realise he was.

Vampire or not, you love him.

The rules of society now being drawn thin.

Because you, Basil.

Love Simon.

And to me, that love,

is all that matters.

Thank you, for giving him life again.

When he fell, you picked him up.

Told him it would be alright.

And i believed that everything would be.

And you, have turned into a light.

A light for him to follow, when the rest of the world shuts him out.

Thank you, Baz.

For bringing my friend back to life.


End file.
